


[Podfic] Something Undone

by ZoeBug



Category: True Detective
Genre: (It's right on the edge there), Angst, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of Koe's 'Something Undone'-“We left something undone. We got to fix it.”- Rustin Cohle





	[Podfic] Something Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771038) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



> A commission for somekindofsavior as a gift for Koe!  
> I always relish the challenge of characters I've never voiced before, so this was a fun one. I very much hope you like it!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jjihy558wicf03c/%5BTD%5D_Something_Undone.mp3)

 **Length**  - 46:48

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Far From Any Road" by The Handsome Family](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4zluA60hjs) (The True Detective Credits music)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771038)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
